OBJECTIVES: 1. Our major objective during this grant period is to meaningfully contribute to the design, execution and evaluation of protocols of the Childrens Cancer Study Group. Group studies which are chaired by members of our oncology team are, of course, of special interest to us and we plan to devote our major energies to these areas, i-e., germ cell tumors, hepatomas, interferon cell surface characteristics in ANLL, pneumococcal vaccine, half-body sequential radiation for relapsing histiocytosis, medulloblastoma, misonidazole with radiation therapy. 2. During this grant period, we plan to develop new strength in laboratory oncology, extending our interests beyond the clinic and into areas which are compatible with the Group's interests, specifically in the areas of cell surface characteristics of ANLL and closer examination of white cell function in the pediatric patient with malignancy and infection. 3. To participate in the evaluation of phase II agents in the treatment of childhood malignancies. 4. To make significant contributions to the Group effort in the pursuit of its goals in both the scientific and administrative areas. 5. To further develop and improve the multidisciplinary approach to problem solving in childhood clinical cancer research both in our institution and those in our referral area.